Star Teens Unite!
''Star Teens Unite! ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios that will air on Cartoon Network in 2016. Plot Once they were an ordinary group of seven high school students living in Orlando (Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila), they have been mutated to have their ordinary powers from a fallen meteorite pod with seven gems containing the following elements: ice, fire, water, earth, air, thunder, and heart. Now, the group of masked super heroines called the Star Teens must save their other world Arco Iris and planet earth from Queen Vampira and other evil monsters who try to destroy the world. Characters Main Characters *'Ella' - a 14 year-old redhead with the power of ice and the leader of the Star Teens, she's also the captain of the high school cheerleading squad. Her Star Teen uniform is yellow. *'Kevin/The White Knight' - Ella's 15 year-old love interest. He's the top basketball player of the high school basketball team. His uniform is white. *'Inidra' - a 14 year-old goth with the power of fire, her hair is black with orange streaks, and she wears red glasses whenever she does computer work. Her Star Teen uniform is red. *'Sandra' - a 14 year-old tomboyish brunette with the power of water, she's sometimes athletic and always neat especially when she does laundry, washes dishes, tidies her room, etc. Her Star Teen uniform is blue. *'Felicia' - a 14 year-old long-haired blond with the power of earth, she is environmental and takes care of hurt animals, replants forests, and cleans up land and water. Her Star Teen uniform is green. *'Lisa' - a 15 year-old Japanese-American with the power of air, she loves the outdoors. Her Star Teen uniform is orange. *'Tanya' - a 15 year-old Hispanic-American with the power of thunder, she's always snobby and popular among students. Her Star Teen uniform is purple. *'Sheila' - a 15 year-old African-American with the power of heart, she's always wealthy and popular among the others. Her Star Teen uniform is pink. *'Bella' - Ella's serious black boxador, she teaches Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila to become guardians after the girls harnessed with their new elemental powers after their precursors were killed by their foe Queen Vampira and her followers. Villains *'Queen Vampira '- the main antagonist of the series. She's a 300-year-old vampiric sorceress who wants to get revenge on her enemies, the Star Teens. **'Tauron' - a minotaur and Vampira's general, he's bloodthirsty and powerful and he has a strong hatred for Ella and the White Knight. **'Mudora ' - a mean harpy and one of Vampira's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Tauron, whom she frequently fought alongside. **'Colossus '- a cyclops and the most brutal of Vampira's minions. He is also partner to Tauron and Mudora when fighting the Star Girls, and has a rivalry with Inidra. **'Tusker' - a short, fat, dumb, idiotic, and retarded minoboar and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Fang' - a tall, skinny, smart, clever, and cantankerous werewolf and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Dr. Ivor Einstein '- a mad scientist and Vampira's assistant. **'Moat Beast' - a Kappa, one of her guard dogs, who has a turtle's body, a frog's legs, a crocodile's head, and a shark's tail and guards the moat to Vampira's lair. **'Ice Breath' - a Chimera, one of her guard dogs, with a lion's head, a goat/ram's body, a dragon's wings, and a serpent's tail who breathes ice and attempts to freeze anyone who get in the castle. *'Captain Birgus '- a humanoid coconut crab pirate who leads a group of dark monster pirates and travels the universe in a solar galleon plundering riches to satisfy his greed. *'Grue' - the "grim reaper" of Arco Iris, he uses his powers to exploit the fears and phobias of his adversaries, and even do he is skilled as a fighter he rarely goes into battle without the use of his powers and deadly farm tools (like pitchforks, sickles, and scythes). *'Dr. Crassman '- A mad scientist who invents dangerous steampunk-like machines...and is a cyborg. *'Gabba' - a big dinosaur-like creature and the leader of a biker-like gang which includes Brutus, Screech, Eeva, and Stonetrap, he is a bounty-hunter who employs ultra-violent methods to deal with his many enemies. **'Brutus' - a brutal gorilla-like ogre who is the muscle of the gang, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. **'Screech '- a leathal spider/crab-like creature of Gabba's gang. **'Eeva' - an attractive and gruesome humanoid siren. **'Stonetrap '- a hideously awkward hyena-like troll who is feral and vicious, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. *'The Gorgon Sisters' - teen versions of three Gorgons from Greek mythology; Stheno is 16 years old, Euryale is 15, and Medusa is 14. *'The Varmint '- a comedic villainous weasel-like imp who attempts to cause mischief and mayhem for the Star Girls. *'Raseri '- A sapphire-colored dragon who raids and burns villages in Arco Iris and tries to kill the Star Girls. *'Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight '- A 16 year-old knight with a golden touch that made his armored suit gold. He appears in the episode "The Golden Knight". *'Evadora' - The 15 year-old Goth witch with magic powers that can swap bodies from monsters to humans, and sometimes change a player into different things during a magic duel. Other Characters *'Buru' - a winged unicorn with a blue mane and tail, she serves as a companion with the Star Teens. *'Trixie Jonas'- Ella's single mother, her husband Ralph (Ella's dad) was killed by a criminal named Mallone several years ago. Trixie still spends time with her only children Ella and Julie. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of yellow, and she has the same power as her daughter Ella's. *'Julie Jonas' - Ella's 5 year-old sister. When she becomes an official "Little Star Kid", her outfit is aqua, and she has the power of bubbles. *'Veronica' - Ella's archnemisis and bully, she's a mean and tough-as-nails Goth girl in school and frames Ella and the Star Teens for getting bad grades. When she becomes a one-time "Star Teen", her outfit is indigo, and she has the power of sulfur gas. *'Steve Kuki' - Lisa's father, he works as a sushi deliveryman with his father Takashi at Nozawa Sushi Restaurant. *'Daphne Kuki' - Lisa's mother, she owns a nail salon called Nail Works and works there. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of orange, and she has the same power as her daughter Lisa's. *'Miguel Trueno' - Tanya's father, he owns a Mexican restaurant called "Miguel's Tacos & Burritos". *'Elena Trueno' - Tanya's mother, she works as a bank teller at the bank. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of purple, and she has the same power as her daughter Tanya's. *'Howard Cooper' - Inidra's overweight father, he is nice and a little quiet and he likes to eat a lot. He has a good sense of humor and is a great guy to hang around. He also gives good advice when the need arises. *'Debbie Cooper' - Inidra's mother, she's nice and well-fit for training. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of red, and she has the same power as her daughter Inidra's. *'Samantha Delfino' - Sandra's mother, she works as a scuba diver at Sea World. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of blue, and she has the same power as her daughter Sandra's. *'Paul Delfino' - Sandra's 8 year-old brother *'Judith Natura' - Felecia's mother, she owns a greenhouse. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of green, and she has the same power as her daughter Felicia's. *'Heather Moyo' - Sheila's mother, she works as a bus driver for Lynx bus company. When she became an official "Star Mom", her outfit has darker shades of pink, and she has the same power as her daughter Sheila's. *'Takashi Nozawa '- Lisa's 67 year-old grandfather, he owns his Japanese restaurant called Nozawa Sushi Restaurant and he's the karate master. *'Stinky' - a 14 year-old Asian-American punk girl with a serious stench problem that varies from body odor from her arm pits to farts, she is a close friend to Ella and her friends, her hair is dyed yellow green (the color of stench) and she reeks like garbage, skunk spray, and unwashed clothes (maybe she either got blown up by a stink bomb or got sprayed by skunks?). This forces everyone in school, including Ella and the group, to wear gas masks to avoid smelling her. But luckily, when they become Star Teens, their face masks provide protection against smelling her. Her real name is none other than Amanda. *'Nemo' - A 14 year-old mermaid who lives in the coastal oceans of Arco Iris. *'Princess Amelie' - A 16 year-old princess of Arco Iris. *'Principal George Thompson' - The Star Girl's high school principal who is very serious. * Ms. Diana Apple - The Star Girls' English teacher who attends the high school in Orlando, she's pretty and sometimes very serious as her students sometimes get bad grades. * Morey and Edmund- A pair of goblin con-artists in Arco Iris. * Gwendolynda - A beautiful witch of Arco Iris that tries to duel with Evadora by changing a player into something different. Episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Alana Ubach - Antonio *Ariel Winter - Julie, Nemo *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, Sunny Tennyson *Brad Garrett - Gabba, Howard *Candi Milo - Ms. Diana Apple, Evadora *Carlos Alazraqui - Miguel *Clancy Brown - Colossus, Brainiac, Lex Luthor *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Trixie *Corey Burton - Scarecrow *Cree Summer - Queen Vampira, Heather *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Danny Jacobs - Victor Zsasz *Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar *David Kaufman - Jimmy Olsen *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron, Stonetrap *Diedrich Bader - Fiskerton *Edwin Neal - Detective Harvey Bullock *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Bandit *Fred Savage - Noah Nixon *Fred Tatasciore - Komodo, Zon *George Newbern - Superman/Clark Kent *Grey DeLisle Griffin - Sandra, Samantha, Medusa, Catwoman, Daphne Blake, Estella Velasquez, Dr. Rebecca Holiday *Hynden Walch - Harley Quinn, Gwendolynda *James Horan - Raseri *James Sie - Steve *Jason David Frank - Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight *Jeff Bennett - Brutus, The Varmint, Alfred Pennyworth *Jennifer Hale - Mudora, Veronica, Jessie Bannon *Jess Harnell - Dr. Ivor Einstein *John de Lancie - Dr. Benton Quest *John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha *John Rhys Davies - King Amadeus *June Angela - Daphne *Kari Wahlgren - Ella, Charmcaster *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Kath Soucie - Debbie, Paul, Stheno *Keith Ferguson - Tusker, Commissioner James Gordon *Keone Young - Takashi Nozawa *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Liane Schirmer - Officer Renee Montoya *Mae Whitman - Stinky *Mari Devon - Summer Gleeson *Maria Canals Barrera - Elena, Hawkgirl/Shayera Hol *Mark Hamill - Captain Birgus, Grue *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *Nicholle Tom - Supergirl/Kara Kent *Nicole Sullivan - Drew Saturday *Nika Futterman - Maya *Phil Morris - Doc Saturday *Quinton Flynn - Jonny Quest *Richard Moll - Two-Face *Richard Steven Horvitz - Screech *Rob Paulsen - Hadji Singh *Robert Foxworth - Race Bannon *Ron Perlman - Principal George Thompson *Sam Lerner - Zak Saturday *Scott Menville - Robin/Dick Grayson *Steve Blum - Fang, Killer Croc *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman/Diana Prince *Susanne Blakeslee - Bella *Tara Strong - Felicia, Judith, Eeva, Euryale, Mercy Graves, Barbara Gordon *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy *Taylor Lautner - Kevin/The White Knight *Tom Kenny - Dr. Crassman, The Penguin *Troy Baker - The Joker *Vanessa Marshall - Buru *Vyvan Pham - Lisa, Julie Yamamoto, Ship *Wally Kurth - Agent Six *Wally Wingert - The Riddler *Wil Wheaton - Darkstar *Will Friedle - Doyle Blackwell *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson Production Reception The show has recieved positive reception, espacially in Japan. Gallery Ella_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Ella, leader of the Star Girls. Inidra_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Inidra, member of the Star Girls. Sandra_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Sandra, member of the Star Girls. Felicia_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Felicia, member of the Star Girls. Lisa_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Lisa, member of the Star Girls. Tanya_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Tanya, member of the Star Girls. Sheila_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Sheila, member of the Star Girls. The_White_Knight_(Star_Girls_Unite!).jpg|Prototype of Kevin, better known as the White Knight and Ella's love interest and boyfriend. See Also *List of Monsters in Star Girls Unite! *List of Flora and Fauna in Arco Iris *Star Teens: Power Hour Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Science fiction Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series